


Needy

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Childish Rowena MacLeod, Childishness, Clinging, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: You want to read. Rowena wants attention.





	Needy

You were sitting on the couch, head buried deep in a book, when Rowena walked up to you and plopped down on your lap as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

You sighed. _Seriously?_ In all honesty, you weren't even surprised. You were way past surprise when it came to Rowena. The woman was unpredictable, which in itself made her predictable. She did what she wanted, when she wanted. You'd come to expect things from her a long time ago; odd things, inexplicable to anyone who didn't know her.

You knew her well enough to understand her quirks.

Rowena MacLeod, a powerful witch, a woman who walked with her head pridefully high and, for the most part, hid all her vulnerabilities behind a heartless facade, craved attention like the air she needed to breathe. And she didn't let silly things such as being a grown woman of over three centuries stop her from getting it.

You decided to pay her no mind out of nothing but sheer amusement. If there was one thing she hated more than cheap food and polyester, it was being ignored.

You pressed the book to her back, using her as support, and resumed reading.

Minutes passed in silence, and you found yourself immersed in the plot once more, distractions in the form of a red-haired witch momentarily forgotten.

After a while, Rowena grew irritated. She let out a huff, a very loud, obvious one. _Pay attention to me,_ it said. You smirked a no, though you knew she couldn't see your face. If she wanted to interrupt your reading, the very least she could do was try harder.

Having no other choice, she leaned backwards, pressing her back to your chest, the back of her head falling to rest on your shoulder.

"Are you for real?" You barely held back a fit of laughter. As annoyed as you were, you couldn't help finding the entire thing incredibly adorable. An almost-four-hundred-year-old woman acting like a petulant little girl. A chuckle escaped you. "God, you're such a child!"

"And you're mean," Rowena retorted. You were willing to bet she was pouting. The image melted your heart.

"How am I mean?"

"You're ignoring me."

"I was reading," you told her and tossed the book aside. The past time was over. From now onwards, it was Rowena time.

"You love that book more than me."

A roar of laughter erupted from your throat, loud, barking, finally free. "Yeah, I totally love an inanimate object more than you. You got me."

Such a woman-child.

Your woman-child, you thought proudly. As difficult and high maintenance as she was, you wouldn't trade her for the world. She was one of a kind, and you loved her for it. You loved her quirks and flaws as much as you loved her virtues. She was far from perfect, which, in some strange way, made her perfect to you.

"You're so mean, Y/N," Rowena whined.

"And you're such a baby," you retorted.

Your arms wrapped around her in a firm, loving knot, holding her tight against you. She was so small, so light. One could mistake it for fragility, but you knew better. There was more to this gorgeous woman than met the eye. She may have looked frail, but she was one of the deadliest, most powerful witches alive.

 _"My_ baby girl," you added. "All mine."

"All yours, darling," Rowena whispered, relaxing in your arms.

"My little attention whore," you joked, eliciting a small growl from the back of her throat. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Oh, you knew. You knew and you still couldn't believe it. A woman — a witch — of her caliber, and she'd chosen to give her heart to you? It seemed ridiculous. There were mornings when you woke up wondering if it was real, if _she_ was real, or if you'd dreamed it. Then your eyes would fall on her sleeping form curled up beside you, and you'd know that it was no dream.

Rowena MacLeod loved you, wanted you, needed you. Out of all people, she'd chosen you. She lusted for your body, hungered for your lips, craved your attention like an addict craving a high.

You pressed a kiss to her head. She was warm to the touch, and you found yourself melting in the sensation. She was always warm, a little furnace in human form. Her skin was baby soft, smooth and beautiful and perfect. You never tired of touching her.

You held her for what seemed like forever. No words were spoken, no sounds made to break the soothing silence. You just held her and held her and held her, laying kisses to her scalp every now and then to remind her that you were there, that you loved her.

You were happy.

Life was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Based on an RP OswinTheStrange and I did.


End file.
